The present invention relates to a removing member, especially to a removing member for electronics.
Due to fast development of computer technology, computers are getting more involved with our daily lives. Thus network flow is increasing day after day and the demands for servers are increasing. In order to organize the servers more efficiently for dealing with high network flow, a blade server has been developed.
A processor, memory, hard disc and other elements are packaged on a card (blade). These blades (cards) can operate independently within a common chassis. The blade server has high expandability, supports Plug and Play. The circuit board is able to be replaced under the power-off condition. Due to frequent movement of the blades, a plurality of rails is disposed on tow sides of the chassis so that the blades are mounted into the chassis along with the rails and then are fastened on the chassis by screws. In order to ensure that the blades are firmly fixed on the chassis, a handle is arranged on one side of the blade so as to confirm normal connection between the blade and the chassis.
Refer to Taiwanese patent No. M296421-a locating mechanism for a handle of a ATCT card, a detection switch 13, a locking member 23 and a clipping elastic arm 33 are used to check whether a motherboard is located exactly. The clipping elastic arm 33 locks with the locking member 23. After a plurality times of plugging and removing of the motherboard, the clipping elastic arm 33 has deformed and failed to lock with the e locking member 23 so that the motherboard can't work normally. Moreover, there is no indictor to show whether the motherboard is located exactly and this causes inconvenience in plugging and removing of the motherboard. Furthermore, this device requires several elements such as the detection switch 13, the handle 2 and the locating elastic piece 3 to locate the motherboard so that the manufacturing cost is increased. Once the motherboard can be located with fewer locating elements, it's more convenient to replace the mother board and the cost is reduced.
Thus there is a need to provide a removing member for electronics that not only locates the motherboard exactly with less locating members but also shows whether the motherboard is located or not.